


Minwon Drabbles and Short Fanfics Collection

by pinkhairgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairgyu/pseuds/pinkhairgyu
Summary: Based on the following prompts:#1 Please Look At Me#2 Is he really just a friend?#3 I'm just disappointed#4 You know I’m not like that#5 Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you.#6 I know you still love me#7 I can’t think straight with you#8 Why are you so stubborn#9 Don’t do this here#10 Trust me on this#11 Please don’t misunderstand me#12 You… you never had a problem with it before#13 I know I shouldn’t be here#14 What do you mean by that?#15 You deserve more#16 Can you just kiss me? One last time? That’s all I ask#17 I’m scared.#18 I swear I’ll do things different this time#19 S/he’s beautiful. I hope s/he makes you happy.#20 I want to believe you. I do.#21 Not everyone is going to hurt you.#22 I’m… I’m trying. I really am.#23 I can’t sleep.#24 How long will this go on for?#25 Can I hug you?#26 Do you ever mean the things you say?#27 You won’t understand.#28 You’re making me think that what they told me about you was right.#29 Am I too late?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. "Please Look At Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all he ever wanted was to be noticed

Wonwoo's day would start early in the morning before the first ray of sunlight peeps behind the clouds. He would sit by the stairs of the two storey apartment building waiting for a glimpse of that person who makes his day.

There was no elevator in the building so every person who comes in and out would always use the stairs. Kim Mingyu, like everyone else, would always come running down the steps as he tries to reach his first class on time and Wonwoo would be there waiting for the boy, silently observing, unnoticed.

Mingyu leaves his apartment at around 8am every day. Wonwoo knows because he always makes sure to catch the boy every morning looking like a mess with uncombed wet hair, a backpack slung around one of his shoulders and a bottled coffee in one hand.

He was Wonwoo's golden boy. The first time he saw Mingyu, he was smitten. His skin was a little darker possibly due to hours spent under the sun during his younger days. Wonwoo knew because he heard Mingyu tell his friend that he used to play basketball back in Anyang. 

Mingyu has cute little canines that show when he smiles. He's taller than most students his age, even taller than Wonwoo who stands 6ft tall. He majors in fine arts and Wonwoo was lucky enough to get a glimpse of some of his art when Mingyu decides to bring them outside.

They had a couple of interactions in the past but it was too long ago that Wonwoo barely remembers their exact conversations. He was a stuttering mess, that he was sure. Mingyu was new to the place and Wonwoo was his neighbor. Their relationship was just that — neighbors. It didn't get any deeper than that and Wonwoo was fine with it.

Wonwoo heard footsteps and he smiled. He turned and there Mingyu is, with his usual messy hair. He had dark circles under his eyes, coffee in one hand and piles of books in another. He was in a rush and Wonwoo was sure to step out of his way.

When Mingyu was out of sight, he sighed. It would take another couple of hours before he sees the boy again.

"I don't understand you, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo turned to see his friend, Seungcheol. "What do you mean?"

"That boy will never notice you. Why do you waste your time here when you can just move on and let go?"

"I can't just leave him alone, Cheol. Didn't you see him almost tripping when he was rushing down the stairs?"

"He was half asleep. No wonder."

"Exactly why I need to watch over him. He's pretty clumsy, you know."

"It's not like you can catch him if he falls."

Seungcheol was right. He can never do anything but look from afar. "H-he also forgets things so I sometimes—"

"Wonwoo… that's against the rules…"

"He never notices anyway…" Wonwoo spoke too softly as if he knew he did wrong but never regrets doing it anyway.

Seungcheol shook his head in exasperation. It's been years but nothing changed. Wonwoo was still hung up with something that was never meant to be.

\------

Mingyu came back earlier than usual. Wonwoo was excited to see him but when he took a peek at the boy from his doorway, Mingyu was not alone.

He was with a girl. Wonwoo never bothered to learn her name. For him, she was just 'the girl'.

They were holding hands like they were supposed to. A painful feeling tugged at Wonwoo's heartstrings. He was suddenly reminded that Mingyu was taken. That he was never his to begin with.

The girl was wearing a pretty yellow dress and a light makeup on her face which makes her look beautiful no matter how much Wonwoo tries to deny it. Mingyu was looking just as great. His usually messy hair was pulled up and styled tonight and he had a gentle smile on his face. It was easy to tell that they just had a date. 

Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to look at him that way too. To have that gentle smile directed towards him even just once.

Mingyu pulled the girl in his arms and kissed her so passionately. The scene made Wonwoo shed a tear or two but he didn't look away.

"You really like hurting yourself, don't you?" 

Wonwoo was so caught up with the scene in front of his eyes that he didn't notice Seungcheol arrive.

"They look perfect." Wonwoo said with tears still falling from his eyes unnoticed by the boy himself. It's as if the pain was a normal occurrence that Wonwoo didn't want to bother anymore.

"Yes, they are."

They stopped kissing but Mingyu's arms remained on her waist. "Are you happy?" Wonwoo heard Mingyu ask the girl.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, that Wonwoo was pretty sure, were out of happiness. "Very," she replied.

"To think that I almost lost you…" Mingyu said.

The two both turned to look at the apartment next door. For a second Wonwoo thought they were looking at him and Seungcheol. He almost believed that Mingyu finally noticed him.

But that wasn't the case. Because for Mingyu, Wonwoo doesn't exist. He was just a memory of a boy who is a year older and loves to read. He was just the boy next door who died saving his girlfriend from getting run over by a truck.

Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat. Mingyu was staring back at him although he knew the boy couldn't see him. His eyes mirror sadness, enough for Wonwoo to feel grateful that he exists in the boy's memories at the very least.

Wonwoo's apartment remained unoccupied after all these years and everytime Mingyu stared at the said unit, he was filled with sadness. 

"I will be forever thankful to that boy," the girl said which forced Mingyu to focus his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Me too," and his lips curved into the sweetest smile that Wonwoo could only wish to see directed towards him.

"Do you ever regret saving that girl's life at the expense of yours?" Seungcheol asked.

Wonwoo shook his head, 'no'. 

"I made him happy didn't I?"

Wonwoo doesn't regret doing what he did. But sometimes, his heart wanted to scream...

_ Please look at me. _

Mingyu never did.


	2. "Is he really just a friend?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When all their friends are convinced that they are dating

"Wonwoo why are you smiling stupidly at your phone?"

It took awhile for Wonwoo to focus on what Soonyoung was saying because he was busy laughing at whatever amusing thing was on his phone.

"It's Mingyu. He keeps sending me selfies because he said he was bored. He looks so stupid. Look."

Soonyoung had to back off a little because Wonwoo literally shoved his phone in front of his face.

"He's… eating…" Soonyoung said, confused. There was nothing funny about the picture. It was just mingyu stuffing his face with food which is a normal thing if you've known the guy for years. Okay maybe he looked a little silly but not enough for Soonyoung to roll on the floor laughing like Wonwoo is doing now.

"He's so cute." Wonwoo stopped laughing but he was still staring at his phone adoringly.

"Wonwoo, is he really just a friend?" Soonyoung asked because he was really curious. Wonwoo is his friend too but he was never this affectionate with him.

"Who, Mingyu? Yeah, he's my best friend." Wonwoo replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Soonyoung asked again unconvinced.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, you're wearing his clothes for one thing." Soonyoung said.

Wonwoo looked at the We Bare Bears black hoodie he took from Mingyu's closet earlier that morning and remembered that he really is wearing Mingyu's clothes. It's comfortable and smells nice. "What's wrong with that?"

"That's not really a 'friend' thing, is it?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "I fell asleep at Mingyu's place while watching movies. We both woke up late. I had to borrow his clothes so I didn't have to go home and risk being late in my first class."

\----

"Is Wonwoo hyung your boyfriend?" Seungkwan asked out of nowhere.

"What? No! what makes you think so?" Mingyu replied while pulling the freshly cooked ddeokbokki out of Seungkwan's reach.

"You're making him lunch and you have a silly smile on your face. You look like an idiot in love to be honest. Plus you're not giving me any and we're friends too so I think Wonwoo hyung is a little bit more special than I am."

"We're best friends. I don't see why I can't make him lunch. And yes, he's way more special than you are." Mingyu ended his sentence while sticking his tongue out making Seungkwan scoff in annoyance.

"I just think you're overdoing it." Seungkwan said while staring at the piles of food on the table which is surely a lot for a single person to finish.

"He left in a rush this morning so he didn't eat breakfast. He's getting skinnier and he needs to eat more." Mingyu sighed as if Wonwoo losing weight is a worldwide problem he carries on his back.

Seungkwan left muttering something along the lines of 'not sharing his pizza to a dumb puppy in love'

\------

Wonwoo was sitting under a tree eating the ddeokbokki Mingyu made for him while Mingyu was lying with his head on Wonwoo's lap. He was trying to read a book he fished from Wonwoo's bag and he was only on the 2nd page but his eyelids were feeling heavy and he just wanted to sleep. Maybe Wonwoo's presence had something to do with it too. He always had that calming effect on Mingyu. 

"Put it down if you're not interested."

Mingyu smiled at him sheepishly. "Reading makes you look smart so I wanna try it too."

"I AM smart. You, not so much. That's a big difference."

Mingyu pouted feeling offended and it made Wonwoo want to tease him more. Mingyu was about to speak but Wonwoo shoved food in his mouth so he didn't get the chance to voice his complaints.

"Shtop givbing me fhoood," Mingyu said while trying to chew a mouthful of ddeokbokki. He swallowed before he continued. "That food is for you."

"You're overestimating me if you think I can finish all that," Wonwoo replied before he shoved another piece of ddeokbokki in Mingyu's mouth.

That's how their friends found them. "Are you wearing couple clothes?" Vernon had to ask because Mingyu was wearing the same We Bare Bears hoodie but with a different color, white. "That's cute," he continued.

"Oh," Mingyu said, obviously surprised because he just noticed. Wonwoo ignored the comment altogether. Mingyu has a habit of buying the same clothes in different colors so it wasn't surprising that they accidentally wore similar clothes. Afterall, Wonwoo took the clothes right out of mingyu's closet

Mingyu sat up and placed the book back in Wonwoo's bag. Then he pulled Wonwoo up before doing stretching motions. They were planning to have dinner with their friends after classes and despite them taking so long, Mingyu didn't get bored because he was with Wonwoo.

"Are you both really just friends?" It was Seungcheol, the oldest of their group of friends.

Wonwoo is getting tired of hearing the same question. "Fuck it. Yah, Kim Mingyu." 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo after hearing his name with a serious tone in his voice.

"Let's just fucking date so they can stop asking shall we?" Wonwoo suggested.

Mingyu was flustered but didn't object. "I think that's a good idea since I really want to kiss you right now," he admitted with a red face.

"Why didn't you say so? come here" Then Wonwoo crashed his lips to an unsuspecting Mingyu.

All of their friends were speechless.

Chan, the youngest of the group, arrived last and witnessed the scene without knowing the context behind it. Last time he checked those two hyungs were best friends. And the fact that they're kissing makes him confused.

Wonwoo let Mingyu go and seeing Mingyu's flushed cheeks makes him feel butterflies.

"A-arent you guys friends?" Chan asked.

Wonwoo pulled his eyes off Mingyu and snapped, "No. We're fucking dating, damn it."


	3. "I'm just disappointed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu made wrong decisions and Wonwoo bears the consequences.

If there was one thing that Mingyu feared the most, it was disappointing his dad. All his life Mingyu always tried to make his father proud but not once did Mingyu ever feel like his efforts were appreciated.

"if you studied hard enough you could have been first."

That was what his father said when Mingyu went home one day after getting the number two spot in the class rankings. He worked so hard to earn that spot and he went home with a big smile on his face, excited to tell his parents the good news. But his father didn't share his happiness. His mother was indifferent too.

Mingyu went to bed convinced that he's lacking in so many ways, that his efforts were still not good enough

Mingyu's hard work was always not good enough.

Mingyu stopped caring when he started going to high school. He used to dream big when he was a kid. He wanted to be an architect. He dreamed of designing beautiful buildings. His father may have given him freedom to do whatever he wanted but he never believed Mingyu could really make it big.

So Mingyu stopped dreaming. What's the point? No one cares anyway.

Until he met Jeon Wonwoo.

"That's amazing!" someone exclaimed. Mingyu looked at the stranger beside him. They weren't acquainted. They were just two high school students who decided to share a table in the library because there were no other spots available.

Mingyu looked at the stranger who was taking a peak of his drawings. They were only rough sketches and Mingyu had no plans of showing it to anyone. But the stranger was looking at him strangely smiling like there was nothing unusual about them sharing a conversation.

Mingyu couldn’t say anything for a while so the stranger felt embarrassed, cleared his throat and lowered his gaze. His flushed cheeks were more prominent every minute that passed by and it made Mingyu smile. They worked in silence afterwards. Mingyu felt awkward to start a conversation after he literally ignored the other boy just a few minutes ago.

They met again a few years later when Mingyu started college. It was during freshman orientation. Mingyu was that clumsy newbie who couldn't find his own classroom and Wonwoo was the sophomore who was nice enough to help him find it.

“I’m Wonwoo.”

“I’m Mingyu.”

“We met before haven’t we?”

Wonwoo gave Mingyu an embarrassed smile “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember.”

They met more frequently afterwards— in parties, in the same classes, and even in Mingyu's favorite cafe where Wonwoo works as a barista.

It was already too late when Mingyu realized he's in love. It was the best feeling and yet the worst at the same time. Mingyu was scared because he knew his father would give him the look of disappointment that Mingyu despised the most.

Kim Mingyu fell in love with a boy. There was no denying it.

His heart flutters whenever Wonwoo smiles. And when he couldn’t see him, his heart ached with longing. At the back of his mind, Mingyu knew it was wrong. But he took the chance.

"Hyung, I'm in love with you."

Wonwoo smiled as if he knew from the very start where Mingyu's feelings lie. "I love you too, Mingyu."

Mingyu was in the clouds. He never knew that kind of happiness existed until Wonwoo came into his life.

But their happiness was short lived. Mingyu was scared of being found out. Wonwoo was patient but he can only take so much.

Mingyu was walking him home and Mingyu subtly held his hand only to pull back when a car stopped by, tinted windows opened revealing a face of a middle aged man.

“Kim Mingyu,” the voice was stern and Wonwoo could feel Mingyu froze beside him. “Get in the car.”

Everything just went downhill afterwards. Mingyu stopped meeting him. His calls and texts were left unanswered. Mingyu just disappeared without a trace leaving Wonwoo clueless and wondering where he went wrong. 

\-------

“Wonwoo, have you heard?” Wonwoo’s friend, Soonyoung asked cautiously as if the topic was of great importance.

Although whatever Soonyoung’s news was, Wonwoo couldn’t care any less. He stopped caring a long time ago.

“It’s Mingyu. He’s getting married.”

Just when he thought nothing could hurt him anymore, Wowoo felt the broken pieces of his heart shatter even more.

\-----

Wonwoo had no idea why he was there in the first place. He probably just wanted the closure he didn’t get. He deserves at least that, right?

With heavy steps, Wonwoo climbed the stairs one step at a time. There was a sweet sound of music and voices of people having fun. It was a day of celebration and Wonwoo felt like he didn’t belong there. He pushed forward because backing out is out of the question. His friends talked him against it but he persisted and Wonwoo isn’t someone who changes his mind.

When Mingyu saw him, he looked pale. A beautiful woman was standing beside him, clinging in his arms and smiling sweetly at the guests.

He really is married.

Kim Mingyu, the love of his life, is now married to a very beautiful woman.

Wonwoo felt his courage deserted him at that moment so he turned around and started tracing back his steps. However, a hand prevented him from going any further.

“Hyung…”

Wonwoo froze. He halted his steps and when he looked back, he was met with a teary eyed Kim Mingyu. 

“I-I’m sorry hyung.” Mingyu couldn’t look him in the eye. 

Wonwoo’s heart melted at the sight. Mingyu seemed like he was caught in the middle of a whirlwind, his life going out of control and the only thing that could save him was Wonwoo. But it was too late. Wonwoo is as hopeless as he is.

“She’s beautiful.” Wonwoo said with a lump in his throat.

“She’s… a family friend.”

“Hmmm.” Wonwoo nodded as if he understood. But he really didn’t. He still doesn’t know why Mingyu decided to marry someone else when he was supposed to be in a relationship with Wonwoo.

“M-my dad wanted me to marry her.” Wonwoo didn’t say anything. He came not really knowing what to say or what he wanted to hear back. 

“I know you’re mad at me.” Mingyu continued. “You have every right to — ”

“No.. No, Mingyu. I’m not mad at you.” That, at least, Wonwoo was sure of. Yes, he is hurting and yes, he is broken. But Mingyu was also a victim in the middle of all this mess. 

“I’m just disappointed.”

Somehow those words hurt Mingyu even more.

He was so scared of disappointing his dad but he ended up disappointing the only person who mattered  — Jeon Wonwoo.


	4. "You know I’m not like that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu fell in love with an assassin.

Mingyu finds his neighbor hot but a little bit boring at the same time. Said neighbor moved next to his place about a month ago and Mingyu had not seen him wear anything bright. It’s always black, grey, brown and on rare times white (but still dull and monotone), never bright. For someone like Mingyu whose favorite color is pink, that was really dull and boring.

Still he can’t deny the fact that he’s hot. Whenever his neighbor leaves the house (usually in the evening because he must be working on a graveyard shift but Mingyu had no idea what kind of job because they weren't really friends for him to know that kind of information) Mingyu sometimes catches a glimpse of him in the hallway or in the elevator and oh boy was he gorgeous.

Tonight he’s wearing black boots, black leather pants, and black coat on top of a white t-shirt. He’s also wearing specs. Sexy. Mingyu tried his best to look away when they passed by each other in the hallway. Mingyu is usually friendly but his neighbor seems like the kind of person who gets easily annoyed by obnoxious people (and Mingyu is definitely part of that category) so he gave up trying to befriend his neighbor and risk getting on his bad side.

It was past midnight and Mingyu couldn’t fall asleep because he was craving for some convenience store ramen. So he put on a coat and went out only to find his neighbor passing by. If there is anything Mingyu is very good at, it was to notice the smallest of things. He also has a good eyesight so it’s impossible to miss that speck of red in his neighbor’s white shirt.

“Is that blood?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“W-what?” his neighbor looked disoriented, looking for the thing that was causing Mingyu to fuss and finally his eyes landed on the red stain on his shirt.

“Oh my god, are you bleeding?” Mingyu asked again, moving closer to inspect the stain on his neighbor’s clothes which suspiciously looked like blood the closer he got. 

“A-ah.. It’s..” His neighbor tried to explain but Mingyu has the habit of panicking at the smallest things so he didn’t get to hear the other man’s explanation and instead he started dragging his neighbor inside his place with plans of giving the said man first aid.

“Don’t be scared. I’m a medical student. I can help you.” He let the man sit on his couch before looking for his medical supplies and first aid. 

The other man finds his actions amusing. Since Mingyu was obviously determined to  _ help  _ him with no plans of listening to his  _ patient’s  _ explanation first and foremost, the other man decided to let him be.

Mingyu came back with medical supplies. He was about to lift the guy’s shirt to inspect the  _ possible  _ injury but he paused, feeling shy so suddenly. He looked up to meet the other man’s gaze and seek permission but the small smile on the other’s face made Mingyu embarrassed beyond words.

Mingyu cleared his throat and avoided the man’s eyes almost immediately. “M-may I?”

“Sure, go ahead.” The man sounded as if he was trying to keep himself from laughing and that was enough for Mingyu’s already flushed cheeks to deepen in color.

He focused on what he was about to do, lifted the man’s shirt but was surprised to see that there were no injuries in the man’s abdomen despite the blood stain on his clothes. But he did notice the toned abs and Mingyu could swear his eyes didn’t linger there for long because of those chocolate abs. He was just surprised, that’s all.

“You’re not…” 

“The blood isn’t mine.” 

Mingyu was more embarrassed now that he realized he was making a fuss over a non-existent injury. Slowly he straightened up and sat next to the man, still avoiding his gaze because that was really embarrassing as fuck.

“S-sorry I’m dumb but I swear not all the time.”

That made the other man laugh hard and Mingyu found it hilarious too so he laughed along. It was a weird interaction but something changed between them after that night.

Mingyu never learned the reason behind the blood stain in his neighbor’s clothes nor was he able to get his neighbor’s name because obviously he’s dumb and was too embarassed to even hold another conversation with the man. But his neighbor kept giving him a smile every time they passed by each other in the hallways or in the elevators and Mingyu could only look away with flushed cheeks. It seems like his neighbor liked making fun of his embarrassment.

\---------------

Mingyu was convinced he really had bad luck. His heater broke and it’s in the middle of winter. He already requested for a technician’s visit but it’s going to take a week for it to get fixed. His landlord had a solution but Mingyu was against the idea.

His landlord knocked on the neighbor's door, the same neighbor who Mingyu thought was bleeding to death. Mingyu was standing awkwardly beside his landlord knowing something embarrassing is bound to happen.

Apparently the only solution to Mingyu's heater problem is for him to crash over his neighbor's place with a promise of discounted rent for the both of them for two months.

“Jeon Wonwoo sshi…" his landlord called out. Mingyu heard footsteps and a minute later the door opened revealing his handsome neighbor with very messy bed hair.

_ Cute _ . Mingyu thinks as he tries to process the image before him. Jeon Wonwoo. he finally learned his name.

His landlord explained to Wonwoo Mingyu's unfortunate circumstances. Mingyu didn't think the other would agree but he was surprised when he said. '"Okay, sure. if you don't mind the mess, you're welcome to stay."

\--------

Mingyu tried to form some sort of friendship with his neighbor in the next few days. If he’s going to stay he might as well do something to alleviate the awkwardness that settled between them. 

“I made breakfast,” Mingyu announced one morning. Wonwoo just got back from whatever business he had every night (Mingyu still didn’t have the courage to ask what kind of job the other does) looking gorgeous in his black attire. Mingyu was also about to head to the hospital where he currently interns but he made sure to prepare something for his neighbor who was nice enough to let him stay.

Wonwoo looked at the bacon and eggs prepared on the table and smiled. “Looks edible.”

Mingyu returned the smile and replied, “It tastes edible too.”

“Thanks, Mingyu.” he said before grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it in his mouth. “I wish you stay forever so I can enjoy this everyday.”

\----------------

It became less awkward in the next few weeks. Wonwoo was fun to talk to, Mingyu realized. He enjoys playing computer games while Mingyu enjoys watching movies on Netflix. They both enjoy different things but somehow they just clicked.

It’s been weeks and his heater still wasn’t fixed but Mingyu didn’t mind at all. He enjoys Wonwoo’s company a little bit too much.

Mingyu found Wonwoo in his bedroom one night, playing a game on his switch, brows knitted in concentration. 

“Uhm… hyung…” At some point Mingyu started calling Wonwoo  _ hyung  _ after he learned that he’s a year younger than Wonwoo.

“Yes, Gyu?” Wonwoo said his name with that deep voice that Mingyu finds so captivating. Mingyu likes it a lot.

“Can I stay here for a while?” Mingyu had been sleeping on Wonwoo’s couch since he moved in because there was only one bedroom and Mingyu was too shy to accept Wonwoo’s offer of sharing the bed. However today, he’s a little bit sad because one of his patients died. Wonwoo happened to be free that night so Mingyu was hoping they could hang out.

“You wanna sleep here and share the bed with me?”

“What? No! I just wanna hang out. You can play while I watch some movies.”

Wonwoo chuckled softly before making a room for Mingyu. They were both big boys and the bed felt too small for the both of them but they made it work. In the middle of the third movie, Mingyu fell asleep anyway so they ended up sharing the bed.

\--------------

Mingyu thinks it’s a waste if he and Wonwoo didn’t date. He’s very much attracted to the older boy and he’s not very good at hiding his feelings so it’s impossible for Wonwoo not to notice.

“Hyung, let’s date.” Mingyu proposed one day when it felt like his heart was going to explode with all his pent up feelings he had been trying to hide in the past few weeks.

Wonwoo turned serious before saying, "No, Mingyu. I don't think you'd want to start a relationship with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an assassin. I don't date. It will just complicate things."

"You mean… like… killing people? That kind of job?"

Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu frowned. If Wonwoo didn't like him then he could have just told him so and not come up with lame excuses. 

"If, I'm not saying I believe you, but if you are an assassin isn't it better to have me as your boyfriend? If you get wounded, I'll be your doctor."

Wonwoo smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Y-you don't have to force it, hyung. I mean, you're free to turn me down. I'll be heartbroken but I'll get over it."

"I like you too, Mingyu. In case you are wondering."

"That's not fair."

"Why? I thought you'd be happy to know your feelings are reciprocated."

"Well, you just told me you don't want to date me and then minutes later, told me you like me too. Stop confusing me, hyung."

"Sorry. Should I just turn you down then?"

"N-no! You said you'll think about it. Don't make rash decisions you might regret."

"I don't think I will regret rejecting you though."

Mingyu pouts because he knew Wonwoo was teasing him. "Just think about it and try not to break my heart."

\------------

Wonwoo came home one morning looking pale and bleeding. He was wearing black as usual so the blood wasn't noticeable. And Mingyu thought it was just one of those mornings when Wonwoo comes home with blood stains on his clothes and the blood turning out not to be his. That is until Wonwoo collapses before he could even say hello.

“I'm taking you to the hospital.” Mingyu announced after realizing Wonwoo was in fact injured and the blood in his clothes were actually his. To Mingyu’s utter disbelief, Wonwoo also admitted taking the bullet willingly.

“N-no, Mingyu,” Wonwoo managed though he seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

“But you're bleeding, damn it!”

“It’s a gunshot wound, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“I know what it is and i know you're losing blood and might die if i don't do something.” Mingyu knows what he’s supposed to do to treat Wonwoo but without proper equipment and hospital supplies, he can only do so much.

“There's going to be a lot of explaining to do if you take me to a hospital right now,” It makes sense because Wonwoo is an assassin doing illegal stuff and going to the hospital could cause a lot of problems for him.

“You should have considered that before you took the bullet, stupid.” Mingyu didn’t try to hide the frustration in his voice. 

Wonwoo chuckled despite being in pain. “You said you'd be my doctor if I got wounded. So I wanted to test it. You know... to help me decide.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Mingyu said before muttering  _ ‘stupid’  _ under his breath. “I have to run to the nearest pharmacy. Will you be okay?” Mingyu added after finishing his check up and deciding that yes, this stupid hyung is going to live. He just needed a minor operation it seems.

“There are supplies in the cupboard. You don’t have to leave.”

Mingyu went to check and true to his words, Wonwoo really did keep supplies. Probably for emergencies such as this. It makes him wonder how the older survived without him before.

"This kinda feels nice... you fussing over me I mean." Wonwoo said after Mingyu returned.

“You're enjoying it a bit too much, hyung. Now shut up so I can treat your wound.” He let the older man lay down on the couch so he can properly treat his wound.

“This isn't the worst thing I had to deal with.” Wonwoo said while keeping his eyes closed. The pain might be too much for him.

“You really are an assassin, huh?” Mingyu asked as if the idea was still too much for him to comprehend. It's weird that Mingyu still refused to believe it when Wonwoo even stopped hiding his guns after he confessed being an assassin.

“Yeah…,” Wonwoo opened his eyes so he could see the expression on Mingyu’s face. “Are you… disappointed?”

Mingyu didn't say anything.

"Mingyu… before you say anything, I'd like you to know that I don't just kill anyone. I mean… I only kill the bad guys.. but if it still bothers you… that I'm an assassin, I would understand if you changed your mind."

Mingyu smiled. "It does bother me… " Wonwoo's face fell. "But I didn't catch feelings in just a span of a day so of course it's not just going to disappear overnight. Don't take my feelings lightly, hyung. I still like you and my offer still stands."

"That's good then." Wonwoo bit back a smile and Mingyu thinks he's really cute. Like a kitten. Forget the fact that he can kill anyone with just a pull of a trigger. "Make me your boyfriend, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu grinned before pulling Wonwoo in a tight embrace and crashing his lips to Wonwoo's parted ones. Mingyu felt like he was in heaven.

\----------

Mingyu was walking home when he found himself being attacked by unknown guys. Someone hit him in the head and he lost consciousness almost immediately. When he opened his eyes, he was tied up. His hands were bound behind his back and he was sitting on a cold floor inside what appears to be an abandoned building. 

There were guys holding guns and one of them punched him in the stomach making him double up in pain.

“What do you want?” he asked because everything is just so confusing.

“Jeon Wonwoo was being a bit difficult and we figured it would be easier to deal with him if we played a little bit with his toy.”

Ah, so it’s Wonwoo. He’s in this kind of mess because of his boyfriend but surprisingly, Mingyu couldn’t find himself hating the guy.

And of course just like in the movies, Wonwoo came looking pissed and before the bad guys could even realize what happened, Wonwoo already shot them all dead.

“You messed with the wrong guy.” Wonwoo said in a threatening voice that sounded foreign to Mingyu’s ears.

\-------------

Mingyu later found out that the bad guys tried to hire Wonwoo to kill someone but after digging some information it turned out the guy that they wanted dead is an upright politician that never did anything illegal in his life. So of course Wonwoo refused the job.

The guys weren’t happy with the rejection and decided to kidnap Mingyu to make Wonwoo agree to the deal. It was the worst decision they made.

Now Mingyu was lying in Wonwoo’s bed, back resting on the headboard, bundled up in blankets, still shaken but very much alive.

Wonwoo just had a shower and he came closer to cuddle with his boyfriend to make sure he was okay after that ordeal but Mingyu froze and started shaking. Wonwoo realized what the problem was and there was a hurt look on his face. 

“You’re- you’re scared of me…” His voice sounded disappointed and regretful.

“I-I’m not…” Mingyu said, shaking his head.

Wonwoo reached out to caress Mingyu but the other flinched so Wonwoo pulled his hand back and sighed. “Your actions say differently.” Wonwoo sat at the other side of the bed making sure there’s enough distance between them. He didn’t want to startle the younger boy. “I thought we were past this.”

“Kind of hard to get past the fact that you could kill me in 10 seconds flat.”

“Half that, actually.”

“Hyung! You’re not helping…”

Wonwoo sighed. The fact that Mingyu was afraid of him really hurt. He could never hurt Mingyu. He would die first before he ever caused him harm. "You know I'm not like that…”

Mingyu avoided his eyes, embarrassed of his own thoughts. “I know it's just that… I saw you kill someone… like it's no big deal… and I just-”

“Fine. I'm changing jobs.” Wonwoo announced like it was the easiest decision he ever made. He can get a job at a cafe or maybe a modeling job. He doesn’t look so bad so it shouldn’t be that hard. Sure it won’t pay as much but he didn’t need a lot of money if he was only gonna spend it on his boyfriend. Mingyu doesn’t seem to be a high maintenance guy. Pleased with his decision, he gave Mingyu a smile.

“R-really?” Mingyu asked.

“Well I can't have you flinching everytime I tried to touch you. If I have to change jobs for you to get comfortable around me then so be it.

He’s not sure if he’s just dumb but sometimes Wonwoo’s mind is a little bit hard to follow. But it’s okay because Wonwoo is definitely worth keeping.


	5. "Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo forgot and Mingyu was ready to give up

This is a social media au on twitter

Link: [Drabble #5 Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you.](https://twitter.com/pinkhairgyu/status/1250512407698403328)


	6. “I know you still love me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they both learned that feelings alone are not enough.

Wonwoo learned not to ask questions because it lessens the chances of people telling him lies. But of course there were questions that he just had to ask. 

“Do you love me, Mingyu?” He asked the man who held Wonwoo’s heart in the palm of his hand.

“Of course, silly. I love you so much.” There was no pain. No constricting feeling in his chest, no shortness of breath. Mingyu was telling the truth and that was enough for him.

Wonwoo had a special ability. He can always tell if someone was lying to him. It started when he was a kid. There were moments when he could feel pain in his chest, close to his heart. Sometimes the pain was just too unbearable that it also made breathing a struggle. When he told his parents about it they sent him to the doctors but every single one of them said there was nothing wrong with him. As he grew older the feeling never went away but he learned to ignore it. He also noticed the pattern eventually. 

The pain came when someone was lying to him.

None of that happened now so he knew Mingyu was telling the truth. Wonwoo was just grateful that the man he loves loves him back. That should be enough.

“I love you too, Mingyu.” Wonwoo meant it from the bottom of his heart.

\------------

“Mingyu do you love me?” Wonwoo liked asking the same question because Mingyu's response never fails to make him feel giddy with happiness.

Mingyu would sigh pretending he was tired of hearing the same question but his lips would form a soft smile as he responds with, "Of course, hyung. Do you even have to ask?"

But even though Mingyu never tells a lie, Wonwoo noticed he was keeping things from him. It was hard to ignore when Mingyu rushed home while they were in the middle of a dinner date without giving Wonwoo a clear explanation why or when Mingyu kept silent when Wonwoo asked if everything was okay. 

"Mingyu, do you love me?" Wonwoo asked just to get that reassurance that yes, they were still okay.

Mingyu pulled him into a hug and wisphered, "Yes, hyung. I am very much in love with you." Only then could Wonwoo breathe easy again.

\-----------

But then the lies started eventually. 

“Hyung… Uhm… I don’t think I can meet you next week. There’s a family reunion I have to attend in Anyang and I will stay there for the entire week.” Mingyu was avoiding his eyes which is enough for anyone to know he wasn’t telling the truth. But Wonwoo didn’t need those signs to know Mingyu was lying. The pain in his chest was enough.

He wasn’t used to Mingyu’s lies so it took him a while to respond. “Oh… okay.” 

Mingyu looked relieved and promised he would meet Wonwoo once he gets back. Wonwoo could only nod, hold on to that promise while hoping Mingyu would tell him the truth soon enough.

Mingyu didn’t.

Wonwoo learned from a common friend that Mingyu went to Anyang to meet his fiancé. An arranged marriage apparently. Wonwoo suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Wonwoo. Please don't tell Mingyu I told you," Jeonghan looked at him with pity in his eyes. Wonwoo hated it.

The next time he met Mingyu, Wonwoo asked, "T-there's no one else right?"

Mingyu hesitated but eventually gave Wonwoo a smile, "O-of course."

Wonwoo didn't say anything more. The sharp pain in heart had rendered him speechless. He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by asking that question. Maybe he was hoping Mingyu would tell him the truth even though it was painful.

One lie was followed by a few more until Wonwoo could already feel a constant ache in his chest. He could no longer ignore the constricting pain in his heart and the constant feeling of tiredness that even though he knew it was futile, Wonwoo went to the doctor to get himself checked. That’s when he realized another fact about himself. 

Every time someone lies to him, it shortens his lifespan. 

When he was a kid he noticed a small tattoo on his wrist. It was too tiny that it was easy for Wonwoo to ignore. As he grew older the numbers changed. It started at 30 then it dropped to 20, now it shows 15. It was like a countdown of some sort. After hearing the doctor's findings, Wonwoo finally understood what those numbers meant. It shows the number of years left for him to live. 

No one else knew about his ability or about the fact that he may only have 15 years at most to live. Wonwoo made sure to keep it that way.

\-------------

Wonwoo's heart was pounding in his chest, faster than normal. 

“Mingyu… Do you…” Wonwoo hesitated because this time he was no longer sure if the answer would still be a 'yes'. “Do you still love me?” 

“It's because I love you that I'm feeling like shit right now.” Mingyu responded without sparing Wonwoo a glance. 

There was no pain. However, knowing his feelings were still reciprocated didn’t give Wonwoo a sense of comfort like it used to. The fact remains that Mingyu decided to leave. 

“T-then why do you have to go?” His voice breaks as he pleads Mingyu to stay. There were tears in Wonwoo's eyes but it's more heartbreaking seeing that Mingyu had them as well. They were both a crying mess but that didn't stop Mingyu from packing his bags and saying apologies over and over again.

Mingyu finally told Wonwoo about his arranged marriage. He told him that his family is moving to Japan after the wedding and that he would probably stay there for good. Mingyu didn't have the choice just like how Wonwoo didn't have any other choice but to let Mingyu go.

“I know you still love me…” Mingyu said. "But if there's any chance for you to fall in love with someone else… What I mean is… Please try, okay? Be happy, hyung. You deserve someone better."

Wonwoo knew that no matter how much he pleads Mingyu to stay, he won’t. And maybe that was for the best. 

Wonwoo doesn’t have a lot of years to live, anyway.

\------------

In the next couple of years, Wonwoo had been in and out of the hospital. His body was failing him. Sometimes his heart would suddenly beat like crazy and sometimes his head would act up and give him terrible headaches making Wonwoo curl up in his bed with tears streaming down his face. His family had been worried sick but Wonwoo could no longer put on a brave face and tell them he was okay. The number on his wrist is now down to 1 and Wonwoo had already accepted his fate.

But then Mingyu showed up again, skin more tanned than he had last seen him.

Wonwoo wasn't feeling so good that morning. He was on his way to his monthly check up when he bumped into Mingyu. But when he saw the tall boy he suddenly wanted to put on a strong facade. His pale complexion betrayed him however and the first words Mingyu uttered after a long time were, "Hyung… Are you feeling well?"

Wonwoo forced a smile and said, "Yeah. Wanna grab some coffee?"

They chatted for a while— Mingyu told him he never got married. After his fiancé's parents learned that he was gay they called off the wedding. The news didn't give Wonwoo joy. He pretended he was in a relationship and he didn't miss the disappointed look on Mingyu's face.

“Mingyu do you still love me?” Wonwoo asked just to get that question off his head.

“No…” Mingyu let out a dry laugh “It’s been years. Do you really think nothing will change, hyung?”

Wonwoo could feel a sharp pain in his chest.  _ Lies _ .

After years, they were still both in love. But at this point, does that even matter?

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a smile despite the burning feeling in his chest. "I'm glad," he said as the number on his wrist turned zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@pinkhairgyu](https://twitter.com/pinkhairgyu)


End file.
